


Prince Gary's Fitting Room

by solrosan



Series: End of a Line [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Prince Eggsy Unwin, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fitting room one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: Harry made good on his threat to name one of the fitting rooms of the restored tailor shop after Eggsy, so Tilde and Eggsy thought they should give it a proper inauguration.





	Prince Gary's Fitting Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short post-End of a Line fic since I loved the idea of Harry naming a fitting room after Eggsy just to annoy him. You don't have to have read that fic to read this one.
> 
> Thanks to Red who encouraged me to be brave enough to post this!
> 
> * * *

The restored tailor shop looked amazing. It smelled of paint, wood, and leather, rather than the lingering scent of cigars that had never gone out of the old place, but the atmosphere was the same.

Eggsy loved it. He sat in one of the leather sofas in the showroom facing the shop window, with his legs crossed and with a glass of whisky in his hand, just enjoying being there. “Cosy” was not a word he would use to describe this place, but he wouldn’t deny that it felt like home. All places he had called home before moving to Sweden had been destroyed (or in the case of the neighbourhood he’d grown up in, torn down) and he hadn’t realised just how rootless that had made him feel before stepping through these doors. Before coming home.

He heard the distinct sound of Tilde’s stilettos against the wooden floors behind him, but he didn’t turn around. She lightly clinked her own glass with his in a wordless greeting as she passed. He looked up, smiling and watching her move to the sofa opposite him.

“Your highness,” he said, nodding once.

She gave him a sly smile. “Your highness.”

He raised his glass in a toast as she sat down. They had been married for more than a year now. That was one V-day Memorial, one Nobel banquet, one National holiday, one of each of their birthdays, one wedding anniversary. One year. Eggsy could hardly believe it. He had just got his own household, his own agenda. It was filled with visits to Swedish middle-sized companies where the prince from the British working class could meet the working class of his subjects. It was all very orchestrated and he wasn’t very interested in keeping that particular charade going for long. Instead he thought about working with children and at-risk youth. He hadn’t told anyone about it yet, it was still just a tiny embryo in the back of his mind, but it would be nice. Give something back, in a way. Reach out a hand. Be someone’s Harry Hart.

It scared him a little that he had these types of plans. It had taken a year, but he had actually started to think about himself differently, as if he was someone of influence now. 

“You look familiar,” said Tilde after having peered at Eggsy for a while. “Aren’t you Prince Gary of ‘Prince Gary’s fitting room’?”

Eggsy chuckled. “Can’t believe Harry actually did that.”

Tilde raised her eyebrows.

“Fine, I can totally believe the wanker did that.”

“And you love it, admit it.”

Eggsy hid his smile by taking a sip of the whisky. He did love it. Not that he would admit to it out loud, ever, but he was pretty sure both Tilde and Harry knew. He had his name on something. He has left a mark on something that was his own and not part of Tilde’s world. He had become a part of Kingsman’s public, official history, and if there was one thing he had learned since his engagement then it was the importance of history.

They had come to London for the reopening of Kingsman. Eggsy had promised a long time ago to be there and cut the ribbon. Then when it came to it, Tilde had decided to come with him. It felt right that she was here, this place was important to her too. The old shop might not have been the place for their first meeting -- as their official story went -- but it was where Tilde had found him weeks later. The old shop was where they had met for the second time, neither of them as cocky as they had been in Valentine’s dungeon when there had been nothing to lose. The old shop was where they had exchanged phone numbers, insecure and suddenly slightly embarrassed. 

Their story had very much started at Savile row.

“At least it’s Fitting Room One,” Eggsy said when he had schooled his expression enough to put down his glass. “Did I tell you that when Harry took me to get my first Kingsman suit he said something like ‘you don’t use Fitting Room Two for popping your cherry.’”

“No! You never told me! He said that?”

“Was dead sure he’d ask me to blow him when we got inside. Instead he showed me what’s behind Fitting Room Three.”

“Disappointed?”

Eggsy laughed. “Enormously. Of course.”

“Then, what do you say about taking a closer look at your fitting room and perhaps… _pop_ something of our own?”

The way she said the Ps in ‘pop’, her red lips forming around the word, made something stir in Eggsy’s groin. On one hand, the only reply to that question was ‘no’ but on the other hand…

“Are you serious?”

Tilde took a slow sip of her whisky.

“You’re insane.”

“Would be boring otherwise.”

Tilde took his hand and pulled him off the sofa. He pretended to be reluctant, but then almost skipped after her towards the fitting room. There was a giggle in his throat that he didn’t let out as he threw a last look over his shoulder before he followed Tilde into the small room.

Fitting Room One. 

Prince Gary’s Fitting Room.

Prince Gary’s Goddamn Fitting Room.

Ridiculous.

There was a small latch on the inside to give the illusion of privacy and modesty. Eggsy used it, even if he knew it would be easy for just about anyone in this building -- Tilde included – to open the door if they just put their shoulder to it. Not that anyone would.

Tilde’s hands were already on his jacket, taking it off him from behind. He reached for a hanger and handed it to her. She smiled, shaking her head, but hung up the jacket.

“And I remember when you came to me with a cut tie.”

“Hey, wasn’t me ruining that one.”

She giggled, pulling him close by the braces, and kissed him silly. He had to brace himself with both hands against the wall behind her to not squash her. Not that he really thought she’d mind if he did. 

“Any cameras in here?” Tilde asked between kisses. 

“It would surprise me if there weren’t.”

He could feel her smile against his lips and now the giggle that had been living in his throat bubbled out.

“So you like that, yeah?”

Her only reply was to push his braces off his shoulders and start to open his fly. He knew she enjoyed the opportunity to be seen when there wasn’t a risk of actually being exposed. Kingsman would never leak this to the press and would protect their privacy as fiercely as they did their own. It didn’t do quite as much for him as it did for her, though. There was a fairly big risk that his friends would see this after all. 

But then his wife put her hand down his trousers and started to stroke him through his pants, so any thought of the embarrassment he would feel if anyone watched the video quickly went away. He kissed her, leaning in closer, letting her take more of the weight. For a moment – as she stopped touching his cock to hitch up her own skirt – he thought about asking if he hadn’t saved the world recently, but that needed way more work.

So instead he moved a hand down between her legs, pulling her knickers to the side. She widened her stance and he stroked her wet cunt. His hand got warm and sticky and that did more to him than her hand on his cock had. As did her slight change of breathing. He wanted to pull out his hands from her knickers, he wanted to taste her. Suck on his fingers and let her suck them as well.

“What are you waiting for, Prince Gary?” she murmured in his ear. “It’s your room. Fuck me.”

He kissed her slowly down the neck. “Impatient, Your highness?”

“Very.”

Eggsy moved to kiss her on the mouth and kept on stroking her. Just a bit more. Just a little longer. Just because he could. Then he gave her one last, deep kiss before removing his hand to pull down his own pants properly. He stroked his cock twice with his slick hand while Tilde stepped out of her heels and let her knickers drop to the floor. Eggsy turned her around after one last, proper kiss, and spread her legs. 

“Want your clit or can I keep it?” he mumbled as he leaned over her, moving her hair from her neck so that he could kiss it again as she put her hands against the wall.

“You go.” Tilde looked at him over her shoulder with a smirk. “I’ll take over when you get distracted.”

“What do you mean ‘when’?”

Tilde just winked at him. Eggsy grinned and stole a kiss before she turned around again. He caressed her arse as he manoeuvred himself into her with his other hand. She was warm and wet and clenched just a little as he pushed in, taking him by pushing back to meet him. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He put one hand on top of hers, resting against the wall and put the other between her legs as he began to move in and out of her. He felt her pulse in her clit beneath his fingers and around his cock, but it was a brief sensation that he quickly lost when he heard her gasp. 

“Yeah?”

“You can go faster, I got this.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck. Yes. Yes. Come on.”

Eggsy moved his hand from the wall to hold her hip instead. He lost the pace with his fingers as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. When she noticed, she moved to rest her forearm against the wall instead and dropped her hand between her legs. Eggsy took it as his cue to leave her to it. Before he did anything else though, he took the opportunity to suck on his fingers. To finally taste her, and _fuck_... He loved the taste of her.

He put his other hand on her hips as well, resting his forehead against her back.

“Getting close,” he murmured. “You?”

“Not yet. You need a break?”

“Nah. Good.”

“You can always lick me later, you know. Or use your fingers. Finish what you started. You’re so good with your hands when you’re not distracted. _God_ I love your hands. On my clit. Or when you push your fingers inside me.”

“Babe,” Eggsy panted, almost desperate. “Not helping.”

Tilde laughed. “Not trying to.”

It did him in. The sound of her laugh, the contractions around his cock when she did. He pressed in with one last thrust, coming deep inside her with a small whimper. Holding on to her with his hands digging into her hips and his forehead still against her back. He could feel her still moving her hand between her legs. 

“I love you,” he murmured after a moment when he had come down. “Tell me what to do.”

“Nipples,” Tilde panted. “Or take over down here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Eggsy kissed her back through the fabric of her blouse, wishing he’d taken it off her before they started. He pulled out and turned her around, pinning her against the wall and lifting her leg to put it around his waist. She kissed him eagerly as he took over rubbing her clit, trying to match the speed she’d held. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he said into her mouth, moving down to kiss her neck. “You’re making me hard again.”

It wasn’t true, he wasn’t getting hard again, but _fucking hell_ he loved her like this. Panting. Whimpering. Biting her lip. Falling apart under his fingers. He knew she was getting close, could hear it on her breathing, could feel it how she was bearing down on his hand and gripping his arms.

“Fuck,” she moaned. “Not sound proof this shit, right?”

“Nah, but go for it,” he said, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder as if he had any idea where the surveillance camera was. “What’s a video without some good audio?”

A laugh stuck in Tilde’s throat. Grabbing him by his shirt, she buried her face against his shoulder. She came with her screams muffled against his shirt. He stroked her through it and didn’t stop until she lowered her leg. He kept his hand between her legs until she looked up from his shoulder.

She kissed him. Softly. Sweetly.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stood close for another moment, before Eggsy took a step back to get himself sorted. 

“Want me to lick that clean for you?” asked Tilde, eyeing his hand as he tried to get his pants back up with just his clean hand.

He laughed. “I’ll survive. Rather be covered with you and my own come than blood.”

Tilde giggled, pulling up her knickers and arranging her skirt again. She then helped him tuck in his shirt and put the braces back on. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, kissing her. 

“You’re welcome.”

“Have we defiled this poor room enough now, Your highness?”

Tilde kissed him again. “Yes, Your highness.”

“So now what?”

“Smile and wave at the camera.”

Eggsy giggled, resting his forehead against hers. “Nah… not this time.”

There was a big chance that he would go down to the control room afterwards and delete all records of this, but for now he just wanted to stay here for another moment, relishing in each other’s presence. 

...in Prince Gary’s Fucking Fitting Room.


End file.
